The present invention relates generally to method, apparatus and system for cleaning a pressure applying assembly and, in particular, method, apparatus and system for automatically cleaning a spread roller assembly of a photographic apparatus of the self-developing type.
In the field of instant photography, it is known to develop a latent image in self-developing film units by applying and spreading a processing fluid to and between a pair of film unit sheets. Typically in this regard, each film unit is formed with a rupturable pod or reservoir of processing fluid adjacent its leading edge. A plurality of such film units is housed in a film cassette that is mountable in a self-developing photographic apparatus. Following exposure of the unit through an exposure aperture in the film cassette, the unit's leading edge is ejected therefrom by a film unit advancing mechanism. Thereafter, a pair of motorized spread rollers act to rupture and spread the processing fluid as they advance the unit from the cassette through an exit slot of the camera. The film units are constructed to avoid leakage of the processing fluid when subjected to compressive pressures of the spread rollers. In practice however, there are occasions in which the processing fluid leaks onto the spread rollers and the latter must be cleaned. The conventional cleaning methods include applying a solvent and manually wiping the rollers. While such approaches are successful, there is nevertheless a continuing desire to expedite the cleaning process in an automatic manner. Heretofore, none of the known prior art has methods, systems, and apparatus for automatically cleaning spread rollers of the type used in a photographic apparatus of the self-developing type.